


【博鸣】梦蝶 （R18G未满）

by 275030069



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/275030069/pseuds/275030069
Summary: summary：漩涡博人道：“我看见星星坠落毁灭了世界。”
Relationships: Uzumaki Boruto/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 4





	【博鸣】梦蝶 （R18G未满）

**Author's Note:**

> *精神病患者博人  
> *血腥描写有  
> *作者写到最后也不知道自己在写什么的奇怪作品  
> *作者脑子不太正常  
> *自行选择观看与否  
> *如感不适请马上离开  
> *若有任何事故作者均不负责

漩涡博人不喜欢被粗皮带绑住手脚的感觉，他看见自己的双手被带子挤压成一团团的肉，就像刚从绞肉机里出来似的。他开始大叫着自己也听不懂的字眼：“他们来了！我的心脏像永动机！华尔街死了！听！” 肥胖得像乳猪的白色肉块还在勒紧皮带：“漩涡博人。慢性精神分裂症。病人编号0327，病房号1008。”

白色！白色！白色！

四面墙谱出的白色交响曲在他耳边高声歌唱，墙中溢出的黑色汁水淹没了他的右脑，头盖骨中的沉重感使他呕吐。他又吼着：“跑吧！我要上屋顶去！” 他敲打着白色的木板，力度之大连漩涡两字的名牌都为之颤抖。不一会儿他又靠着门坐下发呆，望着交响乐队演奏它们最拿手的曲子。

那只白色来了，这次还带着其他的伙伴，他转了转眼睛：皮带，五颜六色的小东西，另外一只高挑的猪。黑带子这次绞碎的是他的大脑，但好像有什么不对的地方，他被喂下七彩的东西，是彩虹吗？他问。他就当是了。吞下之后他终于找回自己丢失的右脑（像某个长颈鹿广告词说的那样——吃掉彩虹！），白衣的两猪坐在他的对面拿着一堆颜色笔和一张白纸。漩涡博人望着那些彩虹正要说些什么却在脑子里找不到字词，只好安静地看着他们。他青紫色的嘴唇蠕动着：“博人，能为我们画一副画吗？”

他呆坐着，似乎是药丸起了它们应有的作用，他至少清醒了些：“你看尼采拿着刀！亚历山大大帝在这里！” 对面的他们摇着头，沙沙的书写声伴着叹息：“第一次服药果然不能起多大的效用。”

待白色将房间交还给白色之后，交响乐队抓紧时间又开始他们的演奏。

漩涡博人跪在白病床上，手指敲敲打打奏出混混噩噩的无声乐章，他也加入了那荒唐的交响乐团，随着他们在大街上巡逻，吹响泥造的小号。从欢乐颂到镇魂曲，一排排奏乐的侏儒从他脊椎爬进他被撬开的天灵盖里，他鲜红的大脑出了趟远门，追着金色怀表的兔子一路进了颠倒的树洞。脑神经夺过滴答滴答走不停的吵人东西，穿白衣的布谷从中跳出来，道：“吃药时间到了！”

塑胶管子直抵他的胃，他以拒绝服药作为宣战，最后迎来的是一条又长又臭的管子将绿色的长虫倒进他的胃里。他高举的旗帜被折断，反抗的拳头被砍下，简直一败涂地。

漩涡博人看见从单人床下的熔岩中爬出一个个索命的青白厉鬼，尖利的爪牙要将它所剩无几的灵魂撕碎当茶点。他抱着头缩到角落里去，抓着自己枯燥的头发，长期未修剪的指甲在脸上留下血痕。他的尖叫传来白衣的幽灵，他们持着处刑用的麻绳冲进屋内要将他绞死。

漩涡博人再次醒来又是一日，他没有时间观念，扳着手指算来算去也没有算出个所以来。这个房间是天父七日造物的失败品，空有一片光，使漩涡博人分不清白天黑夜，而他这个亚当缺了一个伊甸园。漩涡博人安静下来，天花角落的摄像机背后是上帝之眼，全知全能的神说：“夏娃呢？”

漩涡博人转房了，依然是纯白单人间，但是看起来更有 ‘家’ 的味道了，他们安了一面镜子。在服药数周之后的漩涡博人自残倾向好转，较平常安静，但大多仍是疯癫的状态，上帝在观察报告中写道。他又写多一句，夏娃已投入试验，黑墨水在句子末端化开来，烙在纸上着实不太美观。

漩涡博人进食依靠胃管，今日也是同样的流食，他坐在（更准确是被绑在）皮椅上，面对那反光的镜子。那玻璃制的东西映出他自己，本应该是这样的，漩涡博人睁了睁眼睛，那条管子从他口腔拔出来，水淋淋的恶心得紧。他望向那面镜子，里面站着一个男人，这可真奇怪，漩涡博人依然是坐着的。漩涡博人看不清他的五官，像是缺了一块的拼图，男人全身赤裸然后朝他挥挥手，事情越发诡异了。

男人咧嘴笑了笑，蹦蹦跳跳不知走到镜子的哪里去了。漩涡博人出乎意料外的没有挣扎，他看着镜子上的黑色污斑扩大成一根肋骨，从中又扭曲出缩成一个胎儿的男人。待皮带解开后，坐在椅上的漩涡博人站起身直直走向镜子，不知在何处躲藏着的神为此鼓掌，欢喜的声音并非神启，他道：“很好，他开始留意到了。加大份量。”

尽管漩涡博人自身对于时间的流逝毫无知觉，但夜晚依然降临了，他日日面对这唯一的镜子，那个男人自那天后便没有再出现过。而漩涡博人身上的药剂也逐渐失效，他追逐丢失的魂魄，重要的钥匙掉在了阿鼻地狱。他是一头待宰割的猪，红色油性笔将他身体用虚线划分，锯齿冒出的火光烫了他双眼，屠夫咔咔几声挥动大刀将他的头砍下。那颗无处可归的圆滚下去，漩涡博人蓝色的眼珠越过层层挂起的猪尸，那个男人也在，他不再是虚无的，有了固定的形态，只听漩涡博人的头道：“你跟我真像。”

金发的镜子跑去捧起漩涡博人的头颅，给予他一个亲吻，看着如双胞的两人如此接吻倒有几分病态，若不是在屠宰场，应该配得上一个美字。

镜子道：“今晚会有流星雨。”

“带我上屋顶看？”

“我们去其他地方。”

漩涡博人还未说出一个好，那人双手一松，他就咚咚滚向垃圾桶去了，腐烂的尸臭淹没了他，苍蝇与他作伴，良久漩涡博人才道：“那我们要去哪里？”

漩涡博人半夜从冰冷的湖里惊醒来，窒息感使他颤抖，他又面对着那离奇的镜子，光脚下地跑到镜子前去，拳头砸在上面丝毫无损。

打瞌睡的父被警钟唤醒，接通内线电话，那头听起来并不安好：“他跑了！” 

“怎么跑的！” 他掐紧了电话线，额冒青筋。

“他对镜子又打又叫，护工进去看他结果被打晕了，他换了衣服跑了。” 

“废物！” 他朝那边的人吼道，挂电话前问：“他现在跑到哪里了？”

那头的人顿了顿，支支吾吾地说：“这……我们还没有追踪到……”

“追，用麻醉，不能伤他。”

“是。”

“全员备上摄影机，这是贵重的记录。”

“是。”

所有指令下达后，他便把电话挂断了，眼前的监视器都将实验品的一举一动如实报告，漩涡博人的房间丢了镜子。他翻出观察报告写上寥寥几字，随后将其合上长舒一口气，毫无惊慌之色，抬头看了看时间，哼着歌出了这窄小的监视房去泡咖啡。

出了房门是一道长廊，两侧均有挂着不同门牌号的房间，迎面走来一个穿着相同的男人，两人举了举手中的白马克杯边聊天边往茶水间走去。

“你那个怎么样？”

“疯了。”

“哈，本来就是疯子。”

“已经被处理了，上头的决定。”

“嗯……真快。” 他低头呼呼滚烫的咖啡。

“你那个呢” 

“进入最后阶段了。” 他喝了口，发现没放糖，脸皱在一起。

“用了吗？” 他随手递一罐方糖。

“用了。” 七颗下去了，甜得发腻。

“你还真能喝下去。” 他啧啧两声，又道：“要是疯了…”

“会马上处理。” 

“真有你的作风。”

咖啡升腾的雾气遮了两人的表情，如此的交谈，在这逼仄的茶水间每日会有数十次，并排的房间里坐着数百个监视者，交谈从不交心。

他回到监视房中，将荧光屏的画面连接正在追捕漩涡博人的摄像机，又戴了耳麦随时下达指令。他叹道：“这都第几次了啊？”

此时漩涡博人将镜子砸在石头上打碎，揣了一枚碎片，躲过追捕的束束白光，和金发的男人牵手在树林里奔跑。那人的手是冰的，漩涡博人听他说看流星雨要到其他地方去，只好听那男人在他耳边引路。

“出了树林就到了。” 他的声音像晨雾，细软又飘渺。

这是一座海岛，巨岩支撑着岛的腹部，被暗潮拍打不时传出鸥鸣，明月当空，没有一丝扰人兴质的黑云。漩涡博人和镜子穿过幽暗的树林，两人已远离岛中央的白色巨塔，高耸的松树后是被海水侵蚀的悬崖。岩石被雕磨成一个尖角，相信这是海对它的复仇，高浪要将人吞下，浪花似魔爪攀过阻挡的巨石直直冲上漩涡博人的脚边，若是一个不小心滑了脚便会入了毒蛇之腹。

“到了。” 镜子走向那似剑的尖端去。

镜子丝毫不理会脚边缠绕的海水，将手指指向头顶之上，漩涡博人望见从他指尖射出一道光来，越过他发旋上棲息的神明，直指天边蔓延的星河。漩涡博人双腿颤抖着，像个孩童一样高举双手欢呼万岁，流星雨尚未拜访，待他将双手抚上镜子似冰的身躯时，从那星路的尽头开始坠落第一颗陨石，接连着无数颗眼泪也顺势流下。

漩涡博人骑在镜子身上，双手越过镜子胸前本属于他的肋骨，他将双手圈紧了镜子的颈。身下的人毫无抵抗，他嘴边流下黏黏的唾液，随着力度加大他仰起头来，与漩涡博人同样的双眼随着最后一道流星陨落无了光彩。

“这可是第一回。” 他望着转播的画面，摸了摸下巴又道：“对夏娃产生性冲动。”

屏幕中的漩涡博人正对着那镜子的碎片自渎，他射精了，注定无法降于世的精子洒在碎片上。但在他的眼中，身下停止呼吸的镜子脖上仍残留着紫色的项圈，漩涡博人俯下身去，像在屠宰场镜子所做的那样捧起他的头颅。漩涡博人舔过他唇边湿黏的唾液，啃咬他不再呼气的鼻尖，吸吮他柔软的颊肉，舌头滑过他幽蓝色的眼珠，最后将他拆骨入腹。

漩涡博人与他本是一体，如今应当将借出的肋骨归还于他。

“实验大成功。” 目睹这一切的父挥挥手，拨通了内线电话。

“这里是1008房，0327号漩涡博人治疗最后阶段完成，实验成功。”

他挂断电话，伸伸懒腰，翻开观察报告写上最后一句治疗成功后将设备全数关闭，收拾东西准备离开。他将灯关上，步出房间后将门牌取下，嘴边哼着歌谣，此时从长廊走来的是茶水间谈话的男人。

“再见啦。” 他笑道：“投入夏娃后成功了，终于能离开这鬼地方了。”

男人不语，他现在心情不错便拍拍男人的肩要离开了。那男人就在两人擦肩的一刻绕到他的背后，将水果刀刺入他的背心，鲜血染红了白大卦，他为数不多的行李散落一地，那男人见他还在地上痉挛，蹲下去狠狠捅着他的后背，待血流了一地，四肢开始僵硬才停下。

警报响起，一众白衣医护和将男人用皮带捆在病床上，男人一路喊着：“他举着火把来了！佛祖耶稣玛利亚！我献祭！我已死！” 

其中一人拨通内线电话，空下的房间换了新门牌，刚关的屏幕又亮了起来，监视器后的圣子也换了皮囊。

-fin-


End file.
